The present invention relates to a built or assembled pneumatic vehicle tire, especially tires for trucks and heavy equipment, with a single- or multi-layer reinforcement carcass which is anchored in the beads by winding about the bead cores, with bead profiling members in the beads, and with a tire tread as well as a reinforcement structure positioned between the carcass and the tire tread. Conventional pneumatic vehicle tires for commercial vehicles (trucks and heavy equipment) are provided with a carcass made of steel cord whereby also a multi-layer belt is provided that is also comprised of steel cord. Furthermore, the bead cores are also made of steel wires. When bead reinforcement members are provided, they, in general, are also made of steel cord strips. Thus, steel as a tire building material considerably contributes to the total weight of the tire.
Recently, recyclability of used tires has become more and more important. In this context, shredding of the tires with high steel cord contents presents a considerable problem. Furthermore, it is very difficult to remove the rubber adhering to the steel cord from the steel cords.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic vehicle tire of the aforementioned kind which allows for an optimized recyclability.